joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pen Pineapple Apple Pen Guy
Summary Pen Pineapple Pen Guy, known as Kosaka Daimaoh, is the person who sang PPAP, which is Pen Pineapple Apple Pen. He is seen pretending to combine an Apple and a Pen, and then a Pen and a Pineapple, then combining them all together. He somehow became a low tier meme after that. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A I Memetic Tier, possibly far higher via possibly being Akira Toriyama Name: '''Kosaka Daimaoh, possibly Akira Toriyama '''Origin: PPAP/Youtube Gender: Male Age: Possibly 20-30 Classification: Comedian, Singer Powers and Abilities: Matter Manipulation (Can combine fruits and things), System Ignore (Mastery, created it), Dancing Manipulation, Pen Manipulation, Pineapple Manipulation, Apple Manipulation, Negation Negation, Manipulation Negation, Ability to breath in space while singing and not getting cold at all, Immortality (Type 5), Regeneration (Godly), Cosmic Manipulation, Ability to clone himself, Ability to have a MENU with all of it's things that it can do, Sound Manipulation, Magic I Same, but infintely times infintely times higher in his Memetic Status Attack Potency: Universe Level (Created the whole entire universe and danced in it) I Memetic (Wasn't that noticed, but it was starting to become one of the actual memes), possibly far higher Speed: MFTL+++, possibly far higher (Once combined a Star and a Platinum within 50 seconds in stopped time) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Regular Human (Can lift a Pen Pineapple and an Apple and an Pen all together), possibly far higher Striking Strength: Memetic, possibly far higher Durability: Memetic, possibly far higher Stamina: Immensely High (Can sing in space, while not getting cold at all. Gravity doesn't seem to affect him either.), likely Limitless Range: Low Memetic, possibly far higher Standard Equipment: Pen, Pineapple, Apple, and a Pen Intelligence: Unknown ''' '''Weaknesses: His lifting strength isn't that good, and is only a low memetic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: System Ignore- Same as IAmTheBreadMan32, which PPAP guy decided to teach him the technique, PPAP Guy just ignores basically everything that happens arond him. Damage, Negating, Fatal Stuff, even ignoring, PPAP Guy can ignore those stuff easily. Ear Rape- PPAP Guy bypasses literally EVERYTHING that comes at him by increasing his volume as well as manipulate his body. It's hax is as hax as Too bad :3 Apple Pineapple- PPAP Guy combines an Apple and a Pineapple and throws it at the opponent. ''' '''Long Pen- PPAP Guy combines a pen and a pen to make a long pen. It is Hordeburgerfinite times better than the normal Pen Pineapple Apple Pen, as in his second PPAP video, he couldn't control it, so he had to go with the normal sequence. Pen Pineapple Apple Pen- PPAP Guy attacks the opponent with a Pen Pineapple Apple Pen. It can destroy any Low Tier Meme with one shot. MENU- PPAP Guy decided to be sneaky and disgusting and look inside Bread's toilet. And in there he found a menu. His menu can do everything that Bread's MENU can do, just to TL:DR it cuz I'm lazy. Others Notable Victories: Justin Bieber (Became his Senpai, which JB often dissapoints him) World of Police Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Theme Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d9TpRfDdyU0 Category:I have a peeen Category:I have an apple Category:Brrrruuuuh Category:APPLE PEN! Category:I have an Pineapple Category:I have a pen. Category:UUUUH Category:PINEAPPLE PEN! Category:"Humans" Category:Low Tier Memes Category:Justin Biebers Senpai Category:Senpais Category:(TFS) Team Four Star Category:Memetic tier